


I am here 我在這裡

by Sayo



Category: Moon (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam們之間的衝突到和解，將死之身託付他的夢想給另一個複製人。<br/>第二人稱視角，但不是劇中的任何一個角色。<br/>Words:約6500</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am here 我在這裡

**Author's Note:**

> 無法避免的角色死亡。(依照電影原著)  
> 山姆．貝爾=Sam Bell  
> 格蒂=GERTY  
> 伊芙=Eve  
> 特絲=Tess

你在這裡。

透過佈滿灰層的透明塑膠頭罩，你看見天使緩慢的下降，心想，原來天使一樣要到這麼鳥的地方出差。

 

清醒後你發現自己陷入極大的恐慌中。出事之前你曾多次看到女人的幻覺，那時就開始害怕自己是否正步入的精神失常的狀態，而現在，那個和自己一模一樣的人就活生生的在眼前走動——瘋了——或許真的瘋了會比較好，身體因受傷而疲憊，腦袋似乎也不怎麼靈光，但可悲的是你知道自己還沒瘋，雖然格蒂的回答只有增加疑惑，但你不想再思考這些。三年，幾乎三年，你懷念與血肉之軀相處的感覺，就算是自己的複製人也無仿了。

他很生氣，你大概知道他在氣些什麼，你試著跟他好好相處，你想和他握個手，但他不願意，沒關係，或許是因為他剛被喚醒並知道自己是個複製人，還處於緊張及惱怒的狀態之中，你知道自己就是會這樣——會像個刺蝟，利用尖刺營造虛張聲勢來保護最脆弱的那面。

 

媽的，那個天使開始變成惡魔了。

現在的你討厭他，因為他一直在說著關於複製人的鬼話，關於你們都只是公司節省成本的工具，眾多備用品的其中之一。聽他在扯，你要回家，兩個星期後三年合約一到期你就可以回家了，終於能夠見到思念已久的特絲，還有那甜美到令你心碎的伊芙(讓你有點訝異的是，他居然不知道伊芙的事)，而他卻要一再強迫自己接受那可笑的論點。接著你們起了爭執，你想碰觸溫暖的軀體沒錯，但不是這種激烈的碰觸方式，看著鏡中超乎想像的淒慘模樣讓你更加沮喪，猜想著鼻樑或許斷了。你怕他，也終於知道為什麼特絲曾離開你，當那不可預知的怒氣席捲而來時是多麼嚇人，一個不定時的炸彈，這讓你跟特絲的關係差點陷入不可挽回的地步。

 

你喜歡格蒂，不僅僅因為他是這裡唯一能交談的對象，他確實幽默風趣，讓人不得不喜歡他，雖然你知道他總是在隱瞞些什麼，不過你也知道多半是公司命令的關係，你知道他很關心你，甚至有點過頭，時間久了也分辨的出來何時是為了保護你而擔心、何時是為了遵守公司的命令而為難，很簡單，他的情緒表達螢幕比任何一個人類還來的直接明瞭，或許三年的時間真的太久了，雖然你不想依賴一個人工智能的虛假感情，但被關心、被重視的感覺確實幫助你度過這三年的孤寂。

格蒂全都告訴你了，關於你最不想知道的那些事，黑暗忽地襲來讓你發暈，原本就不怎麼舒服的胃開始緊縮，血液凝結的瞬間從身體內部散發出攝人寒氣，抑制嘔吐感的同時，你聽到格蒂的道歉，那機械化的仿人聲合成音似乎不再那麼冰冷，差點就要以為自己背後有個活生生的真人，因為那是你聽過最愧疚以及最真心關懷的道歉，直到堅硬冰冷的無機質物體碰觸到肩膀時才想起他是機器人。之後他也很貼心的提醒你，三年的合約代表什麼，本以為是受傷未痊癒的身體不適，此刻你終於理解為什麼狀況越來越糟，而你也發現格蒂不僅只是要告訴你這件事。

 

你找到了，那個瘋狂山姆為了找尋而不惜揍你的密室。

 

×××      ×××      ×××                   

 

你嚇到了。當濃稠的暗紅色血滴開始灑落一地時，你確實嚇壞了，你不是有意要傷害他，你自認有控制力道。但也懷疑當自己情緒失控時難保不會失手，他的血跡彷彿在控訴你這個失控的瘋子。你突然想起，就算當初在飛行學校訓練時成績優異，進入職場後表現也都相當亮眼，卻仍無法升職到管理階層，這讓你的個性更加暴烈，捅了簍子，幸好這份合約及時出現，你才免於讓狀況更糟。

該死，那不是我，我只是個複製人，那不是我的過去。你這樣告誡自己。

你反省著過當的行為，想著待會要好好的跟他道歉，以及討論接下來該怎麼做，當你在故障的採礦車裡發現他的那一刻就知道事情不對勁，於是你很快地就想清楚一切，承認自己是複製人，這讓你感到既難過又火大，而另你更加生氣的是他居然在逃避這個事實，但在他受傷後，你想到早些時間他在溫室裡說過的那些話。

 

你開始表達友善他卻開始表現異常，你看得出他很沮喪，沮喪到用激怒別人來逃避，這行為模式你當然清楚。在你們離開基地證實關於通訊被阻斷的猜測之後，你回到基地，密室的發現又證明了你的推斷，但這不是什麼令人值得高興的事。在下層艙時你的問句他彷彿知道答案，但他不願意談，看著他離開基地的背影，聽到他和格蒂的對話，另一個猜測浮上你心頭。

 

×××      ×××      ××× 

 

 你在這裡。

「夠了，夠了。」親眼證明讓你徹底被擊垮。「我想回家。」你啜泣著，兩個星期，本來再過兩個星期你就能回地球，但一切都是假的，兩個星期一到你只是化為棄置在月球上的灰燼。你想說服自己才是山姆．貝爾，那傢伙才是該死的複製人，但你知道，格蒂全跟你說了，你知道，自己也是那該死的複製人，而三年來讓你支撐下去的泰絲跟伊芙，卻只是虛假的謊言，你在這裡為了虛構的假象努力著，而同時間那個山姆，那個”原版的”山姆，正與你朝思暮想的家人共享天倫之樂，而你連自己妻子的死都無法得知，她們甚至根本就不知道你的存在

我的存在是什麼？我是誰？你不停的這樣詢問自己，什麼都不是，你什麼都不是。

看著永遠回不去的那顆藍色星球。座艙裡只剩下泵浦的運轉聲以及空氣流動的聲音，還有，你的哭聲。

 

×××      ×××      ××× 

 

你將他安置在床上， 並跟他說：「你沒事，一切都會變好的。」你不想說謊，但還是想讓他好過一些，他嘲諷的笑聲卻加深了你的猜測。

「我真害怕。」你沒有回答他。「嘿，你去哪裡？」你回頭，終於有些睏意的他試著起身卻毫無成效，掙扎沒多久就睡去，你離開，因為你無法什麼都不做放任他這樣下去。

你正在看著特絲給他的通訊影片，出自本能的，這些影片依然能帶給你愉悅的感情，接著出現一些不自然的跳動畫面，你才想起，這些都是假的，為了讓複製人相信他們是為了親愛的妻子及女兒而選擇在這裡工作，而這個選擇是對的，影片裡特絲不停強調這點，分開一段時日對你們來說是好的，能讓你們免於一些會導致兩敗俱傷的爭吵。

真他媽的狗屁，你們的人生就這樣被操控在殘酷的謊言之下。

你想起幾個小時前他說想握手這件事，還有剛剛他慌張詢問你的離去，你思考片刻後便走回臥室，坐在床邊的地板上，聽著他幾不可聞的呼吸起伏，接著你將他緊縮在臉邊的手握住，他醒了。

「嘿。」他微弱的打了聲招呼。

「嘿。」你輕聲的回覆他。

「可以嗎？」他問，而你沒回答，你知道他指的是什麼，因為你們都是山姆。

你讓他側過身後接著讓自己也鑽進被窩裡，床很小，他的背幾乎緊貼著牆，他把滿是血汙的臉埋在你的肩窩上，接著開始顫抖，你可以感覺到鎖骨上的濕氣，雖然他努力壓抑著，但細微的哭聲依然傳到你的耳中，你伸出左手順著他的背，就像大人在安慰難過的孩子般，在你覺得這行為有點怪異之前，你吻了他的額頭。

「我很害怕。」他又重申一次。

「我知道。」

「你懂個屁，你才剛被喚醒。」

「你是誰？」

「山姆．貝爾。」

「我是誰？」

「山姆．他媽的貝爾。」

你輕笑的將他摟得更緊，而他也停止啜泣，你撫上他的臉，看著那張幾乎已失去血色的蒼白臉龐，那雙哭種的眼睛正茫然望著你。

「我想念特絲。」你聽見他無力隱藏的哀求。

「閉上眼睛。」他照做，然後你吻了他，儘你所能的輕柔，輕啄他的唇，但依然能夠清楚的嚐到他嘴裡的血腥味。

「味道很噁心。」

「沒關係。」這真的很微妙，眼前是長的跟自己一模一樣的人，或許有個感情不錯的雙胞胎兄弟就像這樣，互相了解並且相處親密的夥伴，你們是同一個人，卻也不是孤獨的一個人。你撫著他的頭及背部想給予最大的慰藉，你繼續吻著，直到他不再回應，他再度睡著，你離開這張極小的單人床，想讓他睡得舒適些。

 

你看了他的通話紀錄，長大後的伊芙讓你震驚，在記憶中關於伊芙的記憶都很模糊，但現在那些記憶卻變得清晰且一湧而上，不知怎麼那三年份的期待似乎通過某種連接一點一滴的傳遞到這個相同DNA的身體裡，你試著假想一下在這基地待上三年會是怎樣，再度感到驚訝的是，不用怎麼多想就感受的到那份瀕臨崩潰的無力感，彷彿他的任何感覺你都能接收的到，三年的孤寂會讓人願意期待任何事情。

「伊萊札預計五小時後抵達。」走道傳來制式的機械女聲，伊萊札救援小組到達的時間不停的倒數著，你開始緊張，因為再不做些什麼你們兩個都得死。

 

「山姆，山姆需要你的幫忙，現在。」

在你思考計畫的同時，格蒂忽然出現在你背後，雖然語調仍然維持的一貫的冷靜，但句尾的”現在”卻讓你覺得格蒂確實表達出”慌張”這個情緒。

「他在哪裡？」你知道他很虛弱，但你不希望 **那是** 現在。

「衛浴間，他拒絕我的碰觸。」

你跑到衛浴間，看見他躺在傾盆而下且滾燙的熱水中。

「想洗澡的話也該把衣服脫掉吧。」

「我很累。」

「你想被燙熟嗎？」

「我很冷。」

你把熱水關掉，將他扶起身，他勉強側身靠著不鏽鋼製的牆壁站立，你幫他脫掉髒污的內衣褲，交給格蒂請他幫忙洗乾淨。

「山姆還好嗎？」你發現格蒂越來越不像印象中的那樣，人工智能就算有虛擬情緒但不應該有慌張這之類的，因為那會影響他們的判斷能力，但現在這個人工智能卻表現得跟你所知道的人類一樣在擔心著，況且，格蒂應該比誰都清楚當下狀況所代表的意義，或許他的拒絕幫助真讓格蒂傷心了。

「他很虛弱，但應該還撐得過去。順便幫我拿些乾淨的衣服過來吧。」格蒂聽完這句話才開始有所動作，將一些乾淨的衣物擺放在一旁後便離開去清洗髒污的內衣褲。

你脫掉上衣後開始幫他清洗身體，在他背上擦拭肥皂，你請他轉過來，他卻沒有反應，你只好繞到他面前，看見他的臉幾乎要嵌進牆裡。

「嘿，轉過來，我幫你洗臉。」他依舊沒動作，你只好有點粗暴的將他的臉轉過來。

「滾開。」他低頭咒罵著。

他不願意看著你，你知道他是因為覺得丟臉，沒人喜歡連洗澡這事都得讓人幫忙。你無視他的抗議把他拉到蓮蓬頭底下打開溫水，洗掉他臉上的血漬跟髒汙，他終於看向你，原來自己崩潰的時候會是這種表情，他沒有哭，但你在他眼中看到絕望，如此悲傷欲絕以至於你心疼不已，然後你又吻了他，他空洞的軀體似乎填進了一些殘破的靈魂，接著你將他的手擺放到自己臉上，你知道他想感受什麼，那跟性慾無關，只是單純的想感受人的體溫，他用顫抖虛弱的手撫摸你的臉，探索著你的輪廓，你的眉毛、你的鼻尖以及你那微啟的唇；你則以親吻回應他的觸碰，他的額頭、他的唇以及你無意間造成傷害的那些地方。

「抱歉傷了你。」

「無所謂了。」

溫熱的水持續落下。他左手抓著你的肩膀好支撐他虛軟無力的軀體，另一隻手從臉頰沿著頸部一路緩慢滑向你的左手，他想握住你的手卻顯得躊躇，你便逕自抓起他依然顫抖的右手，移向自己的左胸，讓他的掌心貼著肌膚，感受著每次呼吸帶動胸腔的起伏，感受著結實肌肉底下的心臟搏動。

「運作還算正常吧？」他點了一下頭。

你另一隻手也移向他的胸膛，輕壓在體溫略高的肌膚上，雖然他幾乎是喘著氣，而心臟的跳動有些絮亂，但仍然是活著。

「你的也是，只是你累壞了。」他嘴角扯出一個小弧度，很快又消失，是個有點不以為意的笑容。

「聽著，我們該死的確實存在，不管我們是誰，我們活著，就算我們的記憶都是別人的，但我們都用自己的軀體活著，我們是能夠單獨思考的個體，我們擁有自己的靈魂。」

他笑了，總算是個開心的笑容。你將熱水的流量調大，讓溫水沖刷你的們的緊繃與疲勞，手依然放置在對方的胸膛上，並抵著對方的額頭，互相感受著血液在心臟及動靜脈中奔馳，感受著氧氣在肺部裡穿梭，感受著存在的證明。

 

關掉水龍頭，你將他攙扶至小床上坐著，擦乾他的身體，試著幫他穿上衣服，但他又鬧起憋扭，不願讓你幫忙，你只好站到一旁，順便將自己身上那件溼透的褲子換下，看著他一次又一次的失敗，只是穿上內褲對他來說卻很困難。

「操!」他生氣的將內褲丟到一旁，然後賭氣的趴到床上，你還有事要做，雖然也可以讓他在這裡躺一會兒，但總不能讓他光著身子發抖，你不發一語的拿起內褲，從腳踝處開始往上滑動，另一隻手抬起他的腳好讓那件小東西就定位。

「滾開。」白色布料滑到膝蓋時，你聽見埋在枕頭裡的抗議聲，不理會那含糊的言語繼續動作著。

「我說滾開！」他猛地翻過身來，腳不小心踢到你的腹部，你一個重心不穩便整個倒在他赤裸的身體上，你隨即用手在他身體兩側撐起想離開，卻在看見他臉上的紅暈時停住，那紅暈讓他死白的臉稍微紅潤些，較像個人了。

「看在老天的份上，我不是三歲小孩，也不是殘障，你不需要做到這種地步。」

「我只是想幫忙。」

「你能讓我舒服些就真的是在幫我。」

你們之間出現一個短暫且不自然的沉默。

「該死，我是說你給我起來，不要壓著我，重死了!」

「你不想嗎？」

「想什麼？」

「這三年你都怎麼做，我記得格蒂沒有這功能。」

「用自己的手啊，白癡。」

「那麼，需要幫忙嗎？」你隔著一件輕薄的內褲輕輕壓著他的跨部。

又是一陣沉默，他略為驚訝的瞪著你幾秒鐘之後，率先轉頭移開對望的視線。

「就算我想，我搞不好已經沒有力氣讓它…」

你起身想離去，你不想勉強他。

「別離…好吧，試試看吧。」

有個聲音正在提醒你時間並不充裕，但你選擇將它拋諸腦後，不管最後結果如何，你希望這過程能夠讓他滿意、舒適，因此你決定將步調放慢。你輕啄了一下他的唇，給了他一個微笑，他舉起手想伸向你卻停在半空中，你將他那虛軟無力的雙手放置到自己的頸後，那雙手微微的向你施壓，你又給了他一個吻，而他也張著嘴邀請你的進入，你吸吮他的下唇，在稍微分離後便侵入他的口腔，他的舌頭隨即探上前來，他渴望你更深入的碰觸，你的舌纏上住他的，給他更多、更深的探索及佔有，終於，他發出了滿意的嘆息聲，你稍作休憩，繼續輕咬舔舐他紅腫的雙唇。

你在他頸後及耳朵相接的那塊區域用指尖搔刮著，那是你們的敏感帶，你聽見一個輕柔驚嘆聲，接著你慢慢的向下延伸，撫過他的乳尖，腰部，最後來到那半勃起的地方，你開始套弄，很慶幸那裏的反應十分良好，你加重力道，頸後及肩上的的指甲陷入你的肌膚，不滿足的呻吟聲催促著你，他伸手探向你近乎勃起的陰莖，你將你們的緊貼一起，你們用同樣的節奏将動著，閉著眼，感受純粹的慾望，你們一起達到高潮。

 

你很快就回神過來，起身去拿濕毛巾將你們都清理乾淨，他仍喘著氣，你繼續之前幫他穿衣的動作，這次他沒有抵抗，虛脫的身體讓他默默接受你的幫忙。

「你先休息一下，我去處理一些事情。」他看起來清爽多了，但蒼白如死灰的膚色卻更加明顯，那提醒著你還有重要的事必須去做，

 

×××      ×××      ××× 

 

你將計畫告訴他，突然間看見他沒拉上的拉鍊，剛剛的畫面一湧而上，你或許越界了，但他身體惡化的症狀馬上轉移你思緒的焦點，你撫摸他的額頭，體溫高的驚人且在出汗，這讓你更加擔心。

你認為他應該回去，這是他應得的，一個人獨自在這裡辛勤的工作三年換來的是什麼？什麼都不是，什麼都沒有，他唯一的得到就是忍受巨大的孤寂直到死去，不，你不會讓這事一直輪迴下去，你必須做出改變。況且你也認為自己留在這裡沒有問題，真要熬不過，你可以喚醒一個複製人來跟自己作伴，只是要找個理由讓格蒂答應有點麻煩罷了。

 

時間緊迫，你去找他，卻在衛浴間看見怵目驚心的畫面，他披著棉被癱坐在馬桶旁，你知道他身體狀況越來越差，但沒料到會撞見他往那裏頭吐血，不詳的預感湧上心頭。他說了，他知道自己撐不過那三天，你氣憤，他怎可臨時退縮，你無奈，你知道他是對的，你難過，因為你不想他死。死亡，這個你們逃避了幾個小時終究還是得面對的事實，死亡，你們短暫三年的歸屬。你不否認自己也想回地球，那不公平，該回去的是他才對，但你還是答應了，因為他交付你延續他的生命。

 

那灰色半掩埋住的巨大棺木在前方，你抱著他，在荒漠之地踏著送葬的步伐，頭罩內的呼吸聲是單調的樂曲，你將他留在那裏，你的一部份也跟著留下，親手掩埋你生命的一部份，卻連哀悼的時間都不夠。

 

 ×××      ×××      ××× 

 

你在這裡。你終究還是回到這裡。

你看見一到細小的白光穿過太陽，你很高興，因為山姆終究能夠回去了，那不是你，但那也是你，你們都是山姆貝爾，他帶著你的夢，你們的夢，你們一起回家了。

你又透過頭罩看見上方有道光投射下來，聽見使者們交談的聲音，你知道這次是真的要走了。

 

×××      ×××      ××× 

 

當卸貨人員因看見你的出現而嚇到像見鬼一樣時，你大笑，那真的很有趣，但你更開心的是，終於踏上DNA記憶裡的藍色星球，你知道自己只有三年的生命，但是你已經策劃好要怎麼渡過僅有的日子，那將會很忙碌，或許也很危險，但你決心不再讓哪個哭泣的山姆．貝爾出現。你張開雙手邁開大步的奔跑著，興奮之情在你體內鼓噪著，無視人們拋給你的訝異眼神，逕自衝出不見天日的基地，藍天白雲在你眼前展開，灼熱的陽光灑落在你肌膚上，接著將夾雜著許多味道的空氣深深吸入胸腔裡，此刻你只想大聲叫喊。

 

「Hey，I‘m here! Rock’n roll!!(嘿，我在這裡!一起狂歡吧!!)」

 

End

 

P.S. “Rock’n roll”我實在想不出有更貼切的中文，所以整句就用英文，誰來救救我貧乏的辭彙啊(炸)

 

 


End file.
